


Your Song

by pneoiece



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And they were boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Shara's death, i think this takes place in the 90s?, oh my god they were boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: Poe can't believe Finn hasn't heard of Elton John.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Your Song

Lying on Poe’s dirty ass bed, Finn flips through a random music magazine Poe had lying around, just looking at the pictures. After the long day he had, he really didn’t have the brain capacity to read words. Poe sat adjacent to Finn in his dad’s old recliner, strumming randomly on the acoustic guitar his mother gifted him on his 7th birthday. Absentmindedly, Poe’s fingers manage to produce a familiar melody he hasn’t listened to in years-- Your Song by Elton John. The last time he had heard it, or had even thought of it, his mother was dying and she had managed to choke out the chorus with him. 

Poe takes a deep breath. “It’s a little bit funny,” Poe sings, watching his fingers glide across the guitar, “this feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hide.” Finn looks up from his magazine, watching Poe with child-like wonder. “I don’t have much money but boy if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could live.” Poe looks up at Finn and sends him a wink. “If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show.” Poe stops for a second, swallowing his emotions. “Oh I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one’s for you.” Finn can feel his heart speed up, knowing that every single word he’s saying is as sincere as it can be. “And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it’s done. I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words.” Poe makes eye contact with Finn for the last line. “How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”

“Did you write that?” Finn asks, incredulously. Poe wears an expression of shock on his face, causing Finn to turn his head in curiosity. “What?”

“You don’t know Elton John?!” He exclaims. Finn shakes his head. “How? Have you ever heard Goodbye Yellow Brick Road?” Finn shakes his head. “Rocketman?” Another shake. “Oh my god, babe, you really haven’t?”

“I haven’t, no.” Finn stands up from his bed, brushing various crumbs and questionable substances from his shirt. He walks over to Poe and takes his guitar, placing it on the bed. He sits on Poe’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder. “If you have any records, I’d like to listen to him. I can tell he’s important to you.” 

Poe feels the “goddamn stupid butterflies”, like he enjoyed describing them, flutter all around his stomach. Shit. He realizes he’s in love. “Finn,” he whispers, raising his head from his shoulder, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The words come so easy from Finn’s mouth, but to Poe, it was like all the stars aligned and everything that had happened in his life lead up to this. Finn leans in and catches Poe’s lips in a tender kiss. 

Life for the both of them may be crazy, but at this moment, all the worries are gone, and they only have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend drew finnpoe and made poe wear an elton john shirt, so this was my fic based off of it!


End file.
